1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to therapeutic devices and, in particular, relates to a therapeutic device for use in rehabilitating limbs of patients affected by a stroke, brain injury, or other orthopedic conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals with neurological impairments such as that resulting from a stroke or injury often suffer from muscle spasticity and weakness of muscle, which are usually caused by damage to the systems that control voluntary muscle movements. In weakness of muscle, the systems which control motor function are damaged, resulting in paralysis and degeneration of muscle. As a consequence, the individual often loses the ability to move the limbs. Physical therapy is usually used to restore the individual's limb movement and other motor skills. To this end, there is a need for an improved therapeutic device to restore limb function of patients.